Playing With Fire
by Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel
Summary: Jackson Teller gets himself into a veritable shit-storm. Will he be able to truly change his fate? Or will Opie do it for him?
1. Baby, Please Don't Go

**Chapter 1 – Baby, Please Don't Go**

**I do not own SOA or Twilight. This AU and before Jax had his Abel tat. Mixture of first three seasons doesn't follow specific timeline. This will be the ONLY chapter posted. Go to my profile and it will show you where to go for the full story. Thank you.**

"Hmmm… Come on, darlin'."

"Are you begging?" She teased as he pulled her back into the bed.

Jax didn't answer he rolled the young woman onto her back then kissed her.

"Let's just stay right here and do nothing but fuck." He uttered while driving his entire length in.

She let out a bit of a gasp and he smiled.

"Oh you're feeling me now, aren't you sweet thang?" He murmured behind a moan and went on to thrust.

"Jackson…" She called with her back arching off the bed.

"God damn…" He whispered whilst shaking his head.

"Cum for me, Bella baby."

Jax gritted his teeth as he could feel the warmth of her release.

"More!" He demanded and thrust even harder.

She cried out his name yet again and he smiled.

"God, I love it when you call to me like that!"

_"__Do you now?!" _

Jax froze and locked eyes with the young woman he was fucking.

"Jackson?" She questioned as the other woman was standing at the door looking pissed.

"Shit." He whispered as he pulled out then rolled on over.

Bella went to cover herself only to have the other woman rush on over and yank her off the bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She shouted as the other woman stuffed her clothes into her arms then pointed towards the door.

"GET!"

"Excuse me?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"Tara!" Jax scolded as she had Bella by the hair and was dragging her towards the door.

Bella jerked out of her hold then pivoted back around. She shoved Tara back against the dresser and Jax was quick to step in between the two.

"WHO IS SHE?!" The women chorused whilst pointing to one another and Jax pinched the bridge of his nose.

This had Bella staggering back in realization.

"Oh my god… You're married." She whispered with this mortified expression.

"No." Jax said with his gaze meeting hers.

"Then what is this?"

Jax looked to Tara then back to Bella. Bella let out a miserable laugh.

"You know what… Never mind!" She said before storming on out of the room.

Jax regarded Tara once again but her jaw dropped as he grabbed his pants and chased after the other woman.

"HEY!" He shouted once he was in the parking lot.

The young woman flipped him off as she herself was getting dressed.

"Don't. Come on, Bella baby. Just hear me out!" He pleaded with a hand along the driver's side door.

"Don't go._ Please_."

He let out a painful groan as she kneed him in the crotch. Bella opened the door and went to slam it shut, only to have him stop it.

"Bella…"

She started the truck and was in attempts to kick him away from the door.

"SHIT!" He hollered as she put the truck in reverse and damn near ran him over on the way out.

Opie and the others had pulled in, just in time to see the truck hauling ass. Jax combed his fingers through his hair then paced the area. He hadn't taken notice of Opie marching his way over.

"What was that about?"

Jax shook his head and let out a miserable sigh. Before he could even answer, Tara had made her way out of the clubhouse. She walked on over and slapped him. Jax drew back a breath then closed his eyes as Tara hopped into her car and hightailed it out of there as well.

"Jackson… You wanna explain what the HELL _that_ was all about?"

Jax opened his eyes but reared back as Opie had this offbeat look about him.

"Tara found out…"

"Oh, you mean about the sweet thang you had to the side?"

Jax drew back the deepest of breaths and nodded.

"That sweet thang didn't happen to be driving that red Chevy, now was she?"

"Well yeah…" Jax uttered as if to say duh.

Opie gave a simple nod but socked Jax across the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK, OP?!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS RIGHT!" Opie roared.

"YOU REMEMBER WHEN I MENTIONED THAT MY NIECE WAS IN TOWN?"

Jax looked to Opie wondering what that had to do with_ his_ situation. Opie gave it a minute to process… The VP staggered back in realization and Opie snatched him by the cut. He tossed him across the parking lot and right into Jax's Harley. Then he walked on over and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He brought him back to his feet then got right in his face.

"YOU WERE FUCKING MY NIECE?!"

"HEY!" The guys chorused as they were in attempts to pry Opie off of Jax.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU HAVEN'T A CLUE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Opie pointed upon Jax as the others kept the two apart.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE THE ASSHOLE SHE'S BEEN GOING ON ABOUT! TALKING ABOUT HOW IN LOVE SHE IS… IF ONLY I HAD KNOWN, I COULD'VE WARNED HER THAT JACKSON TELLER IS NOTHING MORE THAN A PIECE OF SHIIIIT!"

Jax swallowed back as Opie had actual tears streaming down his face. Tig adjusted Jax's cut as Opie was eyeing Jax down. Opie kicked at Jax's bike then he took his cut and threw it on the ground.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" He hollered then hopped onto his bike.

"Op…" Jax whispered in shock as he took off.

* * *

"Bella?"

The young woman said nothing as she entered the house, headed into the kitchen, and got some breakfast started.

"Hey... You don't have to do that, you know."

"I want to."

She replied but leaned against the counter looking as if she'd break down, at any given moment.

"What is it?" Her grandfather questioned with concern.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Bella. You look like you pulled an all-nighter then you came busting on in here like you…"

"Why are you wearing that…?" Bella questioned after getting a better look.

The man regarded his cut in thought and sighed.

"Well shit…"

"Well shit what? Why are you wearing that?!"

_"__Because he's SAMCRO and so was I…"_

Bella looked over to see her uncle standing at the door. He nodded her direction then cleared his throat.

"Wait… what?"

"I told you it was nonsense trying to keep it from her…"

"Oh trust me; you don't know the half of it…" Opie said whilst eyeing his niece a certain way.

"Have a seat." He said while pulling a chair out for her.

Bella turned off the oven then sat at the dining room table. Her uncle and grandfather joined her. Opie lit up a smoke then leaned back in his chair.

"So where were you this morning?

"You're kidding me, right?" She hissed with a flushed face.

"Just answer the question…"

Bella shook her head then came to her feet.

"I'm not doing this. It's obvious you already know! Let me guess, you want to drill me about the dos and don'ts, when the two of you couldn't be straight with me to begin with. I mean Jesus! I've been in Charming for a little over three months now and THIS is how I find out?! Talk about fucking ironic!"

"Keeping it from you was no easy task but we had our reasons." Opie said and Piney sent him a look of absolute hell.

"He means _HE_ had his reasons. I never wanted to keep it from you in the first place! So don't bring me into this!"

"But you could've come clean all the same…" Bella muttered and pushed her chair in.

"Must be a club thing… lying."

Bella grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Just hold up and hear me out!"

"Why? So you can make up more lies to cover the lie you got caught in. I've had my fill, LITERALLY. So thanks, but no thanks."

"This was your mother's idea. She didn't want your father to know, for obvious reasons."

"But it would've made our family reunions a little more interesting…" Piney tossed in with a smirk.

"Pops…" Opie scolded and Piney chuckled.

"Well I for one am glad the cat is out of the bag! So quit being so dramatic and sit your ass down, _princess_."

Opie sent his father another glare and Piney sighed.

"Now what?!"

"That's the last thing she needs…" Opie hinted and Piney reared back in wonder.

"Just cut her some slack. She's had a rough start as it is."

Opie pushed the chair back with his boot then patted it hintingly.

"Come on, Bell."

"And what is it you want me to say exactly?"

"Whatever you feel like… get it out."

"Get it out, huh?"

He nodded and Bella sort of laughed as she exited the house.

"Dammit…" Opie uttered and Piney sighed.

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to all this?"

"You remember that guy she was all gah gah about?"

"Yeah…"

"Well you'll never believe who it was…"

"Try me…"

"Jackson Teller."

* * *

"Jesus…" Jax muttered after seeing what Tara had done to his son's bedroom.

She destroyed whatever she could get her hands on. He shook his head wondering why she took it out on Abel's room of all things. The rest of the house was still intact and that got under his skin, in ways he didn't understand, but it was there all the same. Abel hadn't anything to do with this. In fact, Bella hadn't a clue he even existed. This was between HIM and Tara. He headed into the bedroom where Tara was currently packing. He leaned against the doorway and nodded her direction.

"David's on his way…" She said in a threatening manner.

Jax couldn't help but to laugh.

"Of course he is…" He bitterly uttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well for starters… You know I'd never lay my hands on you. So having him around… is a little uncalled for. Then again, he's ALWAYS around." He cruelly hinted.

Jax was saying and doing things he wouldn't normally say or do, but he'd just about enough. And as of now? Good riddance was what came to mind when it came to Tara Knowles, something he never dreamed of feeling. This was the love of his life, or so he thought. But it wasn't until now that he realized he was far more concerned with that of the OTHER woman than that of his actual old lady. He just never imagined he'd get that attached. It started out as a simple one night stand (sort of) and he'd hopes of Tara walking in on them, then. This was AFTER she turned his proposal down. Jax tried breaking it off then but Tara insisted they make it work anyhow and continued living under the same roof. He kept telling himself that he was going to end things with Bella, but couldn't. She had a way of pulling him in and he craved whatever time they had. It was the simple things… Such as the way she laughed and smiled. The way she said his name… _Jackson_. She never called him Jax. But he didn't mind, not one bit. Her voice alone got him riled up, in ways he didn't quite understand. Then there were things like the way she smelled and felt in his arms. She had a way of making him forget about EVERYTHING. And that was the problem… Tara didn't come to mind, even once while fucking her. That alone was a strange feeling, as Tara used to be ALL he could think about. It didn't matter who he was fucking only one face came to mind and one only, Tara's. Only now… all he could think about was Bella. And it was enough… Enough as in he didn't want anyone else. And by anyone? That included Tara.

"At least someone is…" She said in such a way.

Jax raised his brows on this.

"So… I'm guessing that's the reason behind you staying at the clubhouse so much? You got yourself a new toy?"

"It isn't like that…"

"Oh?"

He nodded.

"Then what is it like, Jax? Tell me!"

"You don't wanna hear that…" He said knowing the truth would only rip her heart out, more than he had already.

"Actually, I do…"

"Tara… Just leave it be."

"Leave it be?! NO! I won't! I want to know what was going through that head of yours and why you reacted the way you did when you got caught!"

Jax swallowed back on this.

"Jesus, Jax. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're more concerned over the Crow Eating Whore than you are me!"

"She's not a Crow Eater or a whore for that matter."

Tara winced back and Jax sighed.

"Look that was the first I'd ever brought her to the clubhouse. I got caught up in the moment and wasn't thinking."

"First?! As in…"

Jax recoiled but nodded. Tara staggered back in shock.

"I'm sorry, Tara. I…"

"HOW LONG?!"

Jax drew back the deepest of breaths.

"A little over two months…"

Tara clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I'll kill the bitch!" She shouted and threw her suitcase across the room.

"Tara, this was ALL my fault. She was innocent and just as hurt by what I'd done. She hadn't a clue I was with someone else."

Tara narrowed her eyes and observed his mannerisms more closely.

"Jesus… You have feelings for her, don't you?!"

Jax pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I never meant to hurt you, or her, for that matter. _I_ was hurting… and I let my selfishness get the best of me. I tried letting you go… but you wouldn't hear of it and I suppose a part of me wasn't ready to call it quits, just yet. But I couldn't help the pull I felt towards her. I can't explain it, Tara. Hell, I wish I could. All I can tell you is that you and I have been on the fritz for some time now. And I've felt this way ever since you turned my proposal down. I mean come on… We live in the same house, sleep in the same bed, but you hardly touch me. And when I show you the slightest amount of affection, you turn your nose to it. So yeah... when Abel spends the night over at Gemma's, I stay at the clubhouse, because I'm tired of coming home to a 'roommate' rather than that of my old lady."

"And when you're not there… You're with her."

Jax gave a mere nod.

"So this other BITCH gives you everything I don't. Is that what you're saying?!"

"Please don't call her that…"

"I'll call her whatever the hell I want! SHE'S the other woman, not the other way around. I'm the one taking care of you and Abel!"

Jax shook his head on this.

"Not according to Gemma. She tells me you drop him off every chance you get, sometimes its hours before your shift. As for _me_? Well, I won't even go there…"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Come on, Tara… When was the last time you told me you loved me, much less looked me in the eyes, or fucking touched me even!"

"So it's my fault! Is that what you're saying?!"

"No. Not at all. I take full responsibility. I should've ended it the moment you turned me down. I suppose a small part of me was hoping the Tara Knowles I once knew would make a comeback, if given enough time. But this has been going on for MONTHS and I'm tired. I'm _really_ fucking tired, Tara. I'm tired of feeling like the one person that's holding you back. When David's around… You're this whole other person. I used to make you smile and laugh like that. Hell, you used to look at me in such a way that sent me fucking chills. Now you look at me as if I'm the one person you can't stand. At times, I wonder if your only reason for sticking around is because you feel like you owe me. All of this goes back to that one night and you know damn well what I'm referring to. I think you're not willing to admit that was all a big mistake. But I did the dirty work, took care of business, and here we are. Not that I have any regrets. If I could go back, I'd kill the motherfucker all over again. The only thing I would change… Is thinking that I saw that spark in your eyes again. Clearly, I was wrong. It was just the one time, in the heat of the moment, and you've felt obligated ever since. So here we are… I hurt you and hurt someone else in the process. That was never my intention and I cannot apologize enough. Karma…" Jax muttered and let out this miserable laugh.

"I had it coming… Damn, did I have it coming." He said with Bella in mind.

"Everything alright?" David questioned as he'd welcomed himself inside.

Jax rolled his eyes but pecked Tara on the cheek.

"I've just given you every reason to leave and never look back. Take it. I'm not holding you back, not anymore. Good luck, Tara. I hope you get the happy ending you were looking for."

* * *

**(Be a good sport by leaving your comment/review or a simple 'like', if you dug the chapter. FYI I do NOT condone cheating. Just keep in mind this is SOA and it's more or less a Jax Teller redemption story. Dedicated to 4padfoot. Look to my profile for the FULL story.)**


	2. In The Air Tonight

Chapter 2 In The Air Tonight

**Chapter 2 – In The Air Tonight**

**I do not own SOA, Twilight, or ANYTHING Fast and Furious related. I claim original characters such as Zack, Dizzy, and Dominique.**

Bella sighed as her cellphone sounded.

"Han, now's not a good time."

"Are you sure? Because I think I might have something that'll change your mind…"

"Doubt that."

"Hm. You know the place."

"Dammit, Han…" She hissed as he hung up.

Bella spun the truck around then headed into the outskirts of town. She pulled into what seemed to be a normal house… Han was waiting for her out front while sinking his teeth into a burger.

"Seriously. When are you NOT eating?" She mumbled as he gestured for her to take the hidden ramp to the garage built beneath the house itself.

"Never gets old…" She murmured as he lowered her down.

Zack nodded her direction then sent her a flirtatious wink.

"Ugh. Not happening, buddy. I can practically smell the douche from here." She muttered under her breath.

"JESUS!" She yelped as Dominique managed to sneak up on her and slapped his hands up against the window.

"Hey, Powder!"

"Hey yourself, Count Chocula!"

"Really? That's the best you can come up with?"

Bella sighed as he opened the door for her.

"Hadn't seen you around lately. Thought you forgot all about us hookers."

"Hookers is right."

"You know it, Pimptress."

"Dizzy…" Bella called with a nod.

She laughed as the girl darted on over and nearly knocked her down with a hug.

Han Dizzy DominiqueZack

"Where've you been?"

"Doesn't matter. Sorry, I just needed a little time."

_"Well, I for one hope you got it out of your system." _

Bella pivoted around and forced a smile Han's direction.

"Long gone. Trust me."

Han nodded and signaled for her to follow him. Bella narrowed her eyes as he led her to a car that was covered.

"You ready?"

"Sure…"

He smiled and went on to reveal what was underneath.

"HO-LY SHIT!"

"I told you, didn't I?"

"Well yeah but…"

"Hey… You won fair and square. This baby's all yours." He tossed her the keys and Bella's jaw dropped.

"Wanna take her for a spin?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Bella hopped into the car and Han joined her. They waved the others off as they pulled out of the garage.

"Alright…" Han said once they were a good ten miles outside of Charming.

"Let's see what she can do."

Bella nodded and hit the gas.

"COME ON, BELLA! YOU'RE NO VIRGIN!" He hollered and she laughed as she shifted gears and picked up speed.

"Wait for it…"

She nodded.

"Just a little…"

"NOW!" He hollered and she turned the wheel just right, pulling off the perfect drift.

Han chuckled and went on to give her a high five.

"I KNEW IT! YOU NAILED IT!"

He cleared his throat however.

"Pull over. We gotta talk."

Han leaned back and looked to be in thought.

"Is something wrong?"

"I should be asking you that. You do remember what day it is, r_ight_?"

She nodded and he raised his brows.

"The big race…"

"Yeah and I was expecting you a couple days ago. There were somethings we needed to cover still."

"What else is there?"

Han shook his head on this.

"Bella, you should've got out after that first round. You know… like you promised. I thought this was all about getting your aunt's car out of repo? And you did that. But here you are… You just keep coming back."

"Is that a bad thing?

"Yes, actually."

"Ouch…"

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Look, I like having you around. But I worry about you. You're eating this up and getting in _too _deep. It's about having fun. And I'm starting to wonder if…"

"If what?"

"You think I don't get it? You want something to keep you distracted and while keeping that adrenaline of yours going. Something to help you forget… All I'm asking is not to lose yourself in the process. These guys… They mean business and they're greedy. I'd just hate to see you get sucked into all that. Like this car for instance… Now you earned it, no doubt. But since when do YOU give a shit about things like this? You should've seen the way your face lit up. That there… was all the proof I needed."

"Proof?"

Han sighed on this.

"Like I said… Have fun. That's what it's about. You're going to lose as many as you win. But don't get so caught up that you end up forgetting about everyone around you. You have a family. People that care about you, Bella. Just keep that in mind when you're out there doing your thing. Don't make me regret this."

Bella nodded and Han patted her on the leg.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

She narrowed her eyes and Han laughed.

"Come on… I know someone must've kept you away. So who is he?!"

Han raised his brows as she started the car and was heading back.

"_Okay…_"

The others greeted them as Bella pulled into the garage.

"Well?" Dominique was first to ask with a wide-grin.

Han sighed as Bella didn't comment and was already heading towards her truck. Dominique reared back as she hauled ass out of there. Dizzy and Zack shared the same perplexed expression.

"No idea…" Han murmured looking just as lost.

* * *

"Ye alright, kid?" Chibs questioned as Jax seemed rather distracted.

"Yeah."

The Scot nodded and patted him on the back.

"Where's Op?" Clay called as the boys were getting ready to head out.

"He's out!" Bobby hollered in return.

"Out? What do you mean he's out?!"

"We don't know that yet." Jax threw out there and Bobby laughed.

Clay shook his head on this.

"It's been one excuse after another. So what was it this time?"

"It was me. And he's coming back. He just needs some time."

"Time isn't something we got. We need him _today_."

Jax sighed on this.

"Today's not the best…"

"Either he's in or out, we need to know." Clay made clear.

"He's in. I'm headed there now."

"You got twenty minutes." The president made clear and Jax took off.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" Jax heard Donna shout as she and Opie were having it out in the garage.

Jax killed the engine to his bike then nodded their direction.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Opie snapped.

Jax held his hands out as he walked on over.

"Just here to talk…"

"I've nothing to say to you."

Opie paced the area as he got on his cellphone.

_"Come on, Bell. Quit ignoring my calls and pick up the fucking phone already! If nothing else, at least send me a text letting me know you're alright."_

Donna clamped a hand over her mouth and Opie pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She's going to be okay." Opie did his best to assure.

Jax narrowed his eyes on this.

"Should I get ahold of Dr. Monroe?" Donna asked and Opie snapped his wife a 'look'.

"She stopped those sessions weeks ago."

"What?!"

"Come on, Donna. The guy was a flake even I could see it. All he ever did was make her feel worse!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she made me promise not to. She knew you'd only talk her into going back. She hates that asshole and frankly so do I! She needs her family not some whack job with a fucking PhD!"

"I don't understand. She was doing fine. If anything she seemed happier than I'd seen her in a long time."

Opie sent Jax a look of hell and this had Donna regarding the boys in wonder.

"What's going on between you two anyhow?"

"Will you give us a minute?" Opie asked.

Donna sighed but headed inside.

"I'm just going to put this out there. If something happens to that girl. I'm coming after you, Teller. Like I said… you haven't a clue what you've done. And how dare you show your face _here_ of all places. You must have a fucking death wish."

"I'm here because of Clay."

"Of course you are…"

"Come on, Op… I hadn't any idea. And it wasn't like that."

Jax's eyes widened as Opie suddenly had him by the cut and up against the wall. Jax didn't fight it as Opie went on to give him another beat down. By the time he finished, Jax's face was beat to a pulp and he could barely stand. He forced Jax back to his feet.

"LOOK AT ME!" He growled as he shook the living hell out of him.

"Let me guess. You didn't know shit about her because you were too busy burying your beak in some young pussy, right?! So why bother with the deep shit? Like how she was forced to watch as her parents were brutally murdered, by a group of assholes that believed themselves to be fucking vampires. Or how about the time she was drugged by these same sick motherfuckers? She woke to find these bastards slicing her open and draining her blood into wine glasses and they were drinking that shit up like there was no tomorrow. When she finally comprehended what was taking place, she looked over to see her best friend having the same thing done; only she was being violently raped in the process. Oh and she watched her die as well. That same night… She decided she'd had enough. _I'm_ the one that found her. Those fuckers damn near shit themselves when I came in guns a-blazing. I made Swiss cheese out of the little ginger bitch and her friend. But the little blond bastard managed to get away. I kicked down every door until I found her in the bathroom, where she'd hidden herself. She didn't want to end up dying like that of her best friend. So she'd taken some sort of pills and downed over half a bottle of vodka. I crammed my fingers down her throat and had her throwing up whatever I could; while I had an operator on the phone walking me through what I could do, before the ambulance finally got there. They pumped her stomach and barely managed to bring her back. After all that… She was accused of being a druggy! These doctors wanted her in rehab and all kinds of other bullshit. So I said FUCK THAT and brought her home. So she could be with her family and be taken care of. And she was doing good, real good. That is until YOU came into the picture and ripped her MOTHERFUCKING heart out! So you can tell Clay to SHOOOOVE IT! I'll be damned if I'm going back to a brotherhood that literally fucked my niece over! Fuck you and the horse you rode in on. And that's another thing. Stay away from her. I mean it."

"I can't…"

Opie snapped him a look of absolute hell.

"The fuck you can't. I'm telling you straight out. She's off limits."

"Op, I've been trying to tell you. Bella… She was never just some piece of ass to me. She means something…"

"Oh she means something, huh? She means so much that you never even connected the dots. All that proves was she was nothing more than pussy. You're only saying that shit because you found out she's MY niece. Otherwise, you wouldn't give a flying fuck!"

"That's not true. Why do you think I kept her around longer than usual? You know me, Op. It's just the one time and I'm done. But it wasn't like that, not with her. I couldn't pull away, no matter how hard I tried. I needed her."

"Always making it about yourself… Did you ever think about what _she_ needed? Bella needs someone that truly gives a damn and isn't out to treat her like some FUCKING booty call!"

"It wasn't just about sex… I wish I could get you to understand what it is I'm saying…"

"DON'T you _even_ fucking say it. I mean it. I'll shoot you where you fucking stand. You don't love her. So don't even go there."

"You're wrong…"

"This right here… Is all the proof I need. You're not capable of love. You're with another woman. Yet here you are… You haven't any business messing around with MY niece. Teller, I'm telling you right here, right now. Hands off. Now get the fuck out of my face. You're beat to a pulp as it is. I don't need the brothers coming after me and my family when I rip your heart out and stomp on it, like you did hers."

Jax gave a simple nod and headed on out. But it wasn't so much for his sake. He knew he had whatever Opie dished out coming. He wasn't about to fight back. But Opie was on Clay's shit list already. He didn't want to make matters worse.

* * *

Bella lifted head to see Zack joining her at the table.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saw your truck outside. I figured you could use the company."

Bella finished the rest of her beer then looked to the time. Zack waved the waitress over.

"Couple of beers and… What? Four whiskey shots?"

"I'm racing tonight…"

"Not for a few more hours. We'll have you sobered up by then." Zack uttered with a shrug.

Zack gestured for the waitress to go ahead with the order.

"On me." He said with a wink Bella's way.

The waitress brought their drinks over and Zack held up one of the whiskey shots.

"Here's to Cody seeing nothing but Diablo's tail light's."

Bella had a good laugh at this.

"Now that I can drink to."

Zack nodded and kept the drinks coming as the night progressed…

* * *

"Zack…" Bella warned while pushing against his chest.

"Hm?" He hummed as he had his hands planted along her truck and had pinned in, as he kissed along her neck.

"Stop."

"Come on, Bella. We still have an hour…" He said then lifted her up off the ground.

"Zack, I mean it. Put me down!"

Bella gritted her teeth as she could actually feel him pulsating against her. She didn't understand why she felt so strange. But she knew _THIS_ wasn't right.

"DAMMIT ZACK! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!" She shouted and went on to head-butt him.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled as he covered his mouth and nose.

"How many times must we go over this? You and I… _not happening_! I mean Jesus, Zack!"

"So you fucking attack me?!"

Bella raised her brows on this.

"Attack?! It's called self-defense, asshole. Didn't your mother teach you anything, no means no!"

Zack looked on in disbelief as Bella got into her truck. She rolled her window down then flipped him off on the way out.

* * *

Clay couldn't help but to laugh when Jax showed up alone.

"Guess I have my answer…"

"He just needs sometime…"

The president reared back however once he caught wind of how beat up Jax was.

"What the hell, son?" Clay went on to cup his chin and Jax recoiled.

"I'm fine."

"He do this?!"

"Clay. I got it."

"Must've been some fine ass pussy." Bobby murmured and this had Jax cutting him a look of hell.

"Look, whatever this is. Needs to be wrapped up. We don't have time for drama, much less pussy drama." Clay uttered.

"I'm taking this as a sign that Opie's done, until _he_ tells me otherwise. Even then it's going to take some serious groveling. It's been one thing after another when it comes to him and I'm done."

"Clay, this wasn't on Op. It was on me. I did this."

Clay narrowed his eyes and nodded upon Jax.

"And what did you do to warrant the ass-beating of a lifetime?"

"He fucked his niece." Bobby piped in with a massive grin.

"Wish I could've seen her…"

"Knock it off." Jax warned and Bobby raised his brows on this.

"Just sayin' that's gotta be some high quality pussy when you're willing to take a beating."

"Bobby, I'm telling you. Let it go." Jax said before heading on out.

Clay signaled for the others to follow. But just as he and Tig were about to pull on out, he nodded upon him.

"We better keep an eye on Op…"

"Gotcha."

* * *

"Alright, snap out of it. You got this." Bella murmured and put the helmet on.

She checked on the switch to the NOS. Then made certain everything else was in check as well.

Her mind was all over the place as all she could think about were the events of the day – everything from Zack, to her uncle and grandfather.

"GOD DAMMIT!" She snapped and punched at the steering wheel as Jax and that smile of his came to mind.

"Come on…" She impatiently muttered.

The longer she waited, the heavier her eyes became. All she wanted to do was sleep. The sound of the gunshot beginning the race however brought her out of it. She hit the gas and shifted gears while fighting her way to the finish line.

* * *

"That's one sloppy suicide, Jackie boy!" Chibs called after Jax sent one of the guys they were dealing with through a window, but his ass was sticking out.

Jax looked to the man and shrugged.

"Well he's dead, isn't he?"

This had the Scot shaking his head in response.

"So what's this aboot ye fuckin' Op's niece?" He whispered as he planted a gun in one of the men's hands.

Jax looked over as he was planting evidence as well.

"Long story…"

"Oh?"

Jax nodded and went back to what he was doing. Chibs narrowed his eyes but was looking to Jax with concern.

* * *

"Hey!"

Zack turned then nodded towards Han, Dizzy, and Dominique as they were making their way over.

"You got her to pull out, right?" Han questioned but narrowed his eyes wondering what happened to Zack's face.

"I tried…" Zack said with a wave towards the race itself.

Han staggered back and shook his head.

"No. Zack, I made myself perfectly clear. Bella needed to pull out. She's not…"

They froze as they heard a crash followed by the horrific screaming of the crowd. Han and the others snapped their heads that direction.

"NOOOO!" Han shouted on top of his lungs and each of them took off running.

The three of them struggled to get Bella out of the car as Zack hosed her down with a fire extinguisher. Once Han had Bella out of the car, they got to a safer distance knowing the car was about to go up in flames. The others took cover and Han used his body in order to shield Bella's. Just as they assumed, the car went up in a fiery explosion.

"GOD DAMMIT!" They heard the owner shout.

Han cringed knowing they would be answering for that soon. But he couldn't focus on that at the moment.

"I'LL KILL THE BITCH IF SHE ISN'T DEAD ALREADY!" Diablo aka the owner shouted.

Diablo

Han was quick to bring his gun out as Diablo and his boys were making their way over. He nodded towards Dominique and he was quick to scoop Bella up.

"No one dies tonight." Han made clear and Diablo sent him a menacing look.

"She's gonna pay…"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Dizzy shouted and Dominique was quick to jerk her back.

Diablo had a good laugh at this.

"Go home and take that little speedster bitch with you. Just remember… she belongs to _me_ now."

Han gave a simple nod and the four of them were quick to get Bella out of there and headed back to Han's place.

* * *

Bella shot up with a gasp and rolled right off the couch.

"Hey!" Han called and darted on over.

Bella had this bewildered look about her and was backing away from him. Han froze then held out a hand.

"It's me… It's Han." He softly stated.

He and the others grimaced as Bella turned her head and puked.

"Where you goin'?" Dominique asked as Zack was inching his way out of the house.

"I got graveyard…" He said with a shrug and Dominique reared back.

"Then you're three hours late."

Zack didn't comment and this had Han regarding him in question.

"Dizzy…" He said as he waved her over.

"Help her out, will you?"

Dizzy nodded. Dominique made his way over as well and helped Dizzy with getting Bella into an ice cold bath.

* * *

"NOT SO FAST!" Han said as he tapped his hand along Zack's shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked with a gesture towards his face.

"Bar fight…"

"Bar… As in that's where you took her, when I made myself perfectly clear over the phone."

"She was at the bar already…"

"So let me guess… She was already drinking when you got there. Instead of doing the right thing, like taking her home. You stuck around, hoping to get her drunk enough to take advantage of? Only our girl don't play that and she let you have it. That's the reason behind your busted lip and nose, isn't it? Bella did that!"

Zack rolled his eyes on this and Han curled his lip in disgust.

"I warned you about that once already, didn't I? What's it take? A bullet?"

"Is that a threat?"

"Depends… You wanna keep playing games with my white sister…? See where it gets you."

Zack gave a simple nod and acted as if he were about to walk away. Only he pivoted back around then punched Han across the face. Han returned the blow and the two ended up in a heated brawl.

* * *

"Jesus…" Dizzy whispered and Dominique looked over but was quick to turn his head, out of respect.

"She definitely broke some ribs." Dizzy murmured as she had Bella's shirt off and was examining her.

"Dizzy?" Bella weakly called.

The young woman smiled.

"Leave to you… always showing off. You can't even die properly." Dizzy teased and Bella sort of laughed.

"How you doin' over there, speedster?"

Bella looked over to see Dominique but with his back turned to her.

"Been better. You know… I think I must've wrecked the car."

Dizzy and Dominique died of laughter.

"Don't you ever do that to us again…" She said whilst tearing up and hugging Bella close.

"I'm sorry guys. I know I fucked up, big time."

_"That you did…"_

"HAN!" Bella called and nearly fell, in order to get to him.

"What happened?!" She questioned in a panic and was cupping his chin.

He recoiled as blood trickled on down her thumb.

"Diablo?!"

"No." He said but ran his fingers along her ribcage.

"Jesus, Bella."

"Me?! Look at you!"

"I'm fine… Nothing's broken, clearly not the same in your case."

Dominique peered over but reared back as Han was hugging Bella. She hadn't anything, but a bra and panties on.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that she's wet and practically naked?"

Bella and Han looked to one another as if the thought hadn't occurred to them. Then again, they were more like brother and sister and didn't think of one another like that. Han cleared his throat.

"I guess you better get dressed."

Bella blushed in response and he gave a mere nod, before exiting the room. Dominique went to exit the room as well, only he leaned into Bella's ear on the way out.

"Someone be lookin' fine… Bruises and all."

"Dominique…" She uttered with her entire face flushed over.

"Just sayin'. He whispered with a wink then exited the room.

The girls managed to laugh only Bella reached to her ribs as she did.

"So who's Jackson?" Dizzy questioned as she helped Bella get situated.

"Huh?"

Dizzy lifted her eyes.

"You called his name out a couple times…"

Bella frowned and Dizzy smiled.

"Where have I heard that name…? _Jackson_…" Dizzy said as she got Bella dried off and dressed.

"Wait… He wouldn't happen to be that sexy SAMCRO guy, now would he?"

Bella recoiled on this and Dizzy's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God. That's the guy you're fucking? Holy shit, I don't blame you for disappearing. I would've too! Hell, why'd you come back?!"

"Dizzy…" Bella groaned and Dizzy narrowed her eyes.

"What'd he do?" She said in a more serious tone and she'd that 'look' about her.

"Dizzy please. Just let it go. Trust me it's over. Hell, it was over before it even began."

Dizzy placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But you still love him…"

"I said let it go."

Bella grabbed her things and headed into the living area where Dominique was doctoring Han up.

"Hold up…" Han called as she was headed for the door.

Han hopped down from the counter then walked Bella to her truck.

"You sure you're sober enough or do I need to call you a cab?" He asked but in a bitter tone.

Bella recoiled taking notice.

"Trust me, I'm plenty sober now. I'm so sorry, Han. That'll never happen again."

"You're right, it won't."

Bella nodded in agreement.

"You're out, Bella."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're a liability and I can't have that."

"Han… Please. I…"

He put a single finger to her lips.

"You remember that talk we had…"

She winced but nodded.

"And still… you went against everything we talked about. You risked not only that of your life today but everyone else's. Not to mention what this makes us look like as a whole. I'm sorry. The GT-R is still yours. You're welcome to it anytime. But other than that, you're done. I better not see you at another race again."

Bella closed her eyes for a moment.

"Han, I'm begging you. Don't do this. _Please_. I can fix this. Just give me another chance. This is all I got."

Han brought his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry." He whispered then kissed her forehead.

"Go home. Fix whatever you got going with your new man and get to know your family better. Live!"

"But you are my family…"

Han turned his back to her. This was killing him but he knew he hadn't a choice. He heard something metal hit the ground however. This had him pivoting back around. It was the keys to the GT-R.

"Don't want it. Give it to Dizzy or use it to pay off Diablo."

"That's YOUR car."

"No it isn't. It's just a hunk of metal without you guys."

It took everything within him not to react as she got into her truck and drove away.

* * *

"Where've you been?"

Bella placed a hand over her heart and snapped her head that direction. Opie was in the living room, sitting in the recliner, with only the lamp on.

"Jesus, Uncle Op."

Her uncle came to a stand and walked on over. She recoiled as he went to brush her hair back.

He rolled his eyes as he looked her over.

"You smell like alcohol and vomit. And you look like shit."

"Gee, thanks!"

He shook his head on this.

"Couldn't pick up a phone?"

"Sorry wasn't in the talking sort of mood." She smarted and went to walk away.

Opie grabbed her by the arm then pulled her back towards him. Only he didn't put any real force behind it, as to why he reared back when she reacted the way she did. Opie cut on the living room light and was looking upon the bruises all along her arms. He lifted her hair seeing where the seatbelt left a good mark on her neck as well.

"What the… What happened to you?!"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Oh really?"

She nodded and he caught her off guard by tossing a pillow from the couch at her stomach. Bella let out an agonizing groan and Opie was quick to brace her against him.

"I knew it… Show me."

"Uncle Op…"

"Dammit, Bella. You might be 21 years old but I haven't any issue in busting your ass, just as I would Ellie and Kenny!"

"_Really_?" She scoffed and Opie sighed.

"Yes. Really…"

She drew back a breath and lifted her shirt, just enough to show him the damage. He gave a simple nod then scooped her up.

"What are you doing?!"

"Taking you to Chibs, that's what!"

"Who?"

He didn't answer as he grabbed his keys.

* * *

"Really?!" Bella hissed as her uncle was kicking at the man on the couch.

He was passed out and had two women sprawled on top of him. To make matters worse Jax was at the bar and staring a hole in her.

"Fuck this shit!" Bella said and Opie gritted his teeth and was holding her back as she was in attempts to leave.

"Knock that shit off!"

Chibs opened his eyes and let out a yawn. He stretched his arms about then nodded upon Opie.

"Sup?"

"Need your help."

Chibs squeezed out from under the girls and Bella pulled a face as he had to tuck himself away and zip up. It was then she got a good look around and took notice of the sheer amount of women and the MC itself passed out around them.

"Of course…" She muttered in misery.

Opie had her by the arm and was heading for one of the other rooms. Chibs followed behind.

"And how is he going to help me exactly?" Bella bitterly questioned.

Opie didn't answer and went to prop her up on the counter. Bella shook her head and stepped away.

"I don't need his help or anyone else's for that matter."

"The hell you don't! Look at you!" Opie snapped in return.

"I'd be fine if you'd just leave me the hell alone!"

"Not happening…"

"Hey…"Opie called as Bella started to drift in and out.

Chibs looked over with concern as well. Bella did her best to shake it off and headed towards the door. Chibs was the one to stop her this time.

"BELL!" Opie scolded as she shoved him back.

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE'S HELP! WHAT I WANT IS FOR EVERYONE TO LEAVE ME THE FUUUUUUUCK ALONE!" She shouted but was quick to brace herself against one the pool tables.

Bella gritted her teeth and looked to be shaking something off. She started towards the door.

"Dammit, kid. What's it going to take?!" Opie shouted and Bella came to a halt.

"I'll be out of your hair first thing tomorrow morning…"

"What?!"Opie said with slight panic.

Bella headed on out and Opie chased after her.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Opie sighed.

"You're welcome to stay for however long you need." He said in a softer tone.

Bella closed her eyes for a brief moment then pivoted back around.

"It's time… Besides, I'm making good money now. I can get my own place."

"Good money?" Opie questioned and Bella drew back a breath.

"Yeah…"

"Doing what?"

"Stripping." She replied with a shrug.

Opie reared back on this and Bella sort of laughed.

"Don't see what the big deal is…" She said with a wave towards the clubhouse.

"Does Aunt Donna know about all that? Or is she in the dark as well?"

"Jesus, Bella. When did you become so…"

"So…?" She challenged behind a painful wince.

"Go on say it…" She uttered and Opie shook his head.

He walked on over then hugged her.

"I can't even imagine what you're going through. But you're not alone. You hear me? I'm right here, every step of the way. So quit fighting it and let me in."

Opie gave a simple nod as Bella broke down. They hadn't taken notice of Chibs and Jax standing behind them.

"Why didn't you let me die?" Bella cried.

He dropped his hold then planted his hands along her face.

"I was ready to die…" Bella whispered and Jax grimaced.

"I know you were but_ I_ wasn't. There is more… You just gotta believe it."

"More?"

"If you'd only let that guard of yours down. You'd realize that not everyone is out for blood."

"Let my guard down, huh?"

He nodded.

"Tried that and look at where it got me – An uncle and grandfather that spent years lying to me and a man that turned me into the OTHER woman, when I thought I was the _only_ woman. I'm done letting people in. All it ever does is get you hurt in the end. Things were so much better when I kept to myself."

"So that's it? You're just going to shut down and ignore the rest of the world?!"

"The way I see it? It's a win-win. Everyone around me dies anyhow."

Bella cranked her head a certain direction then narrowed her eyes. Opie went to say something else, only Bella held up a hand. She took a couple steps outside the gate. Bella slammed it shut then looked to her uncle in alarm.

"RUN! GET INSIDE NOW!" She shouted but was distracted by Chibs and Jax's presence.

"SHIT!" Bella hollered before snapping her head back and Opie tilted his as he too could hear it now.

Everything was happening so fast, the guys hadn't time to even react. A car zipped past and a noosed rope was thrown out the window. It landed around Bella's neck.

"NOOOOOOO!" Opie and Jax chorused as Bella wrapped her hands around the rope.

She was in attempts to get it off, but the car took off, before she could do so. Another car zipped past and was tailing them. The Sons looked on in horror as someone was shooting at the car responsible. The passenger shot the rope freeing Bella, but she was sent rolling into a nearby street light. Opie flung the gate open then took off after her. Jax and Chibs followed.

* * *

"Shouldn't we turn around?" Dominique questioned as Han shifted gears and was looking into the rearview mirror.

He narrowed his eyes seeing as how SAMCRO was looking after her.

"She's in good hands, at least I hope so…" He murmured.

* * *

**(Be a good sport by leaving your comment/review or a simple 'like', if you dug the chapter. I'm sure a lot of you have questions as to who is who and what's going on exactly… But all will be answered soon enough.)**

**This story is completed all 37 chapters are on my wordpress site just remove the spaces harleysfunhouse . wordpress twilightsons-of-anarchy / playing-with-fire **


End file.
